


Join Us

by TheLynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/Other, Trans Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLynx/pseuds/TheLynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull and two Lavellans have a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Us

**Author's Note:**

> Mahanon is a trans man and Cyrnarel is nonbinary. Both are elves from Clan Lavellan. Have fun.

_“You’re more than welcome to join us anytime, vhenan.”_

Mahanon chewed his lower lip as he shuffled through a few of the papers in front of him, brow furrowed in concentration. He was sitting in a small, worn chair across a table from Dorian—whose own chair looked quite a bit more comfortable—in the alcove of the library that the human spent half of his leisure time in. The two mages often spent time like this, researching together in silence or debate; this instance was one of the former.

Solas had given Mahanon a puzzle, and of course the younger elf was a little too proud to ask outright for the answer; he didn’t want to see the hedge mage’s smug smirk if he ever admitted to giving up on the solution. Apparently, despite having considered himself proficient at creating barriers, the Dalish had critical weaknesses in his through mana leaks and inconsistent barrier thickness each time a new one was created. The older man had pointed out the problems—now Mahanon just had to figure out how to solve them.

It was proving to be quite the headache. Dorian, being a little less interested in barriers, was reading separate books, presumably on necromancy or ancient Tevinter history.

Mahanon let his eyes flicker up in curiosity, then he quirked an eyebrow. “ _Swords and Shields?_ Did Varric talk you into reading that?”

Amused gray eyes popped up over the top of the novel. “Of course not; you know how he feels about these books. Thinks his own writing is rubbish. I may actually be inclined to agree with him on this. Cassandra was right, however, in that they are fascinating, though this is hardly as smutty as she claims.”

The elf grinned. “Disappointed?”

“On the contrary, I am quite entertained and mildly impressed.”

“Care for some more entertainment?” He let his voice drop, both in tone and volume, research just about forgotten. _It can wait a few hours._ “We don’t have to spend all day surrounded by books, after all.”

The book was back in front of Dorian’s eyes, hiding a smile, and he lazily waved one of his hands. “Wound up from all that work, are you? Well, I’m afraid I’m quite invested in finishing this book before nightfall, as I have a few sovereigns relying on that feat, so you may have to wait a few hours.”

Mahanon let out a vaguely frustrated sigh, giving the man a mock scowl. “Very well then. I suppose I’ll just have to resort to dealing with my own problems, as always.”

“Mm-hm,” came the reply.

The novel must have been particularly interesting for Dorian to not even try to respond with a witty remark.

Mahanon decided to forego the research for the time being. Even if Dorian wasn’t going to go with him, he still felt like it was a good time to let out some stress. He packed up his notes, placing them in a neat stack with a thin book on top so no stray breeze would blow them away, and left them on the table to be guarded by his human. “I’ll see you later, ma lath,” he said as he left, getting only a quiet grunt in response.

A few minutes later he found himself nearly to the room he shared with Dorian, but he had stopped down a side hallway to have a quick check. The room he was looking for had its door shut. He thought to knock, but decided against it, putting his ear to the door first just in case.

The voices filtering through the wood belonged to Bull and Cyrnarel, talking about something quietly. He couldn’t make out the words, but it sounded like it could be a private conversation. Nothing too serious, at least, judging by Cyrnarel’s charming laugh.

Then Cyrnarel moaned—loud enough for Mahanon to hear, but only because his ear was to the door—and he took in a sharp breath, heat pooling in his stomach. He removed his ear from the door so he could continue on to his own room, but froze when he heard Bull chuckle and heavy footsteps start to walk across the floor.

_Of course he’d hear that._

He spun around to face the qunari as the door opened, mind fumbling for an excuse, although the truth would have been appropriate enough. Iron Bull had the decency to wrap his lower half in a towel, at least, as he opened it just wide enough for Mahanon to see his face.

They stared at each other for a moment before Bull clicked his tongue. “You coming in or what?”

Mahanon worked his jaw but no words would come out. He’d been invited before, an open invitation to join those two whenever he wanted, and it was certainly appealing, but was this an appropriate time? Was he interrupting? Dorian had expressed approval for such an arrangement, but still…

“I can hear you thinking from all the way over here, vhenan,” came Cyrnarel’s voice from somewhere in the room, though Mahanon couldn’t see past the qunari’s bulk. “You’re welcome to join us, but for Creators’ sakes, make your decision soon.”

Bull and Mahanon both grinned at the other’s impatience. The elf let out his breath after a second of consideration and nodded.

Bull stepped back to let him enter the room, closing the door behind him as Mahanon took in the sight of his lover. Cyrnarel was on the bed, which was large enough to hold a qunari and then some. They sat with their legs folded underneath them, arms effectively tied behind them with rope in a number of knots that allowed for very little mobility. A small red mark showed on their collarbone, presumably the source of the moan he had just heard. Their cock was eagerly standing at attention, and it must have taken some effort to remain sitting like that for any length of time at all.

Mahanon was impressed and more turned on than he had anticipated. He’d never tried to tie up Cyrnarel, and Cyrnarel had never tried anything more than simple ropework on him, making this a completely new experience.

Cyrnarel scowled at him. “You two just gonna stand there and stare at me?”

He blinked, turning to look at Bull. The larger man had abandoned the towel, and if Mahanon wasn’t gawking before, he certainly was now.

The grin stayed on Bull’s face as he crossed his arms. “Good to see you’re not disappointed,” he said. “I wasn’t completely sure you’d come, but Cyrn insisted you would eventually. Glad I didn’t actually take a bet on that.”

Mahanon was blushing heavily now, eyes drifting back to Cyrnarel. “So…” he started, uncertain of what to say.

“So we’re going to have to talk while I’m tied up,” Cyrnarel grumbled.

“Patience, kadan,” Bull said. He turned back to the other elf. “Depends on what you want, Mahanon. You want to watch, you can watch. You want to join in, have Cyrn fuck you or suck you off, you can do that. Or,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows, “Cyrn can watch as you ride the Bull.”

“Oh,” he said simply, mind going to mush as he considered those options while Cyrnarel let out a groan at the pun. “Well, I… I admit I didn’t come here to do much watching, though I didn’t assume you would be here.” Inevitably, his gaze made its way back to Bull’s cock, which was a fair bit thicker than what he was used to. “But I am curious.”

Cyrnarel groaned again. “I’m not sure I’d be able to survive watching you two.”

“Then my choice is made, isn’t it?” Mahanon said mischievously, deciding to be bold today.

“You wouldn’t…”

The mental image of Cyrnarel watching them, begging and pleading for attention but unable to touch themself, was particularly arousing. It wasn’t often he felt dominant around them, but this was an exception. “Cyrn gets to watch.”

“You are a _wicked_ man.”

Iron Bull clapped his hands together, pleased with the decision. “In that case, we’re going to go over some rules,” he said. “I don’t intend to do anything too rough today. Not tying you up or hurting you or anything. Maybe some other time, if that’s what you want.” At the other’s nod, he continued. “First, if any of this gets too much for you, you say the word ‘katoh.’ Everything will stop, no questions asked. Second, no magic. Not something I’m comfortable with. Got it?”

“’Katoh’ if I want to stop and no magic, got it.”

“Good. Now strip.”

Mahanon’s mouth went dry in anticipation. His nerves started to flare up a little, but they were mostly overwhelmed with his excitement, and he removed his clothes, quickly followed by his binder and smallclothes. Despite their earlier complaints, Cyrnarel watched appreciatively, eyes unabashedly roaming over the soft skin of their elven lover.

“So,” Bull said, rubbing Mahanon’s shoulder with one hand and sending a shiver down his spine. “What are you comfortable with? What’s off limits?” He guided the elf to the bed, indicating that he should sit.

Once he was seated on the edge of the bed, out of reach of Cyrnarel who was near the headboard, he tilted his head to consider the question. “No biting, but sucking is alright and teeth are fine. You can touch me anywhere. Fingers only for anal, but, ah…” His blush returned. “Anything’s alright in the front.”

The qunari nodded, then knelt down so quickly that Mahanon only had a moment to think about what was going on before his legs were pushed apart and he felt a hot, wet mouth on his clit, sucking hard. “Creators!” he yelled, clamping his hand over his mouth afterwards while leaning back on his other arm, fist grasping tightly at the sheets beneath it.

He let out a gasp that turned into a series of long, low moans, spreading his legs wider and dropping the hand from his mouth to help support his weight. Bull wasn’t going slow at all, sucking and licking aggressively at Mahanon’s sensitive nub with a tongue that was somewhat rougher than Cyrnarel’s—rough enough to provide delicious stimulation, but not enough to hurt. The elf’s hips started to move, both reacting to the pleasure and seeking more.

When his moans began to shorten, Bull gave a final, long lick across his clit, then dove straight into his next target, tongue thrusting into his hole, which was already starting to drip with thick fluids. Mahanon let out a soft _“oh”_ at the sensation: Bull’s tongue was definitely proportionate to the rest of him and delightfully flexible.

Iron Bull continued with his task, nose occasionally bumping into Mahanon’s clit, but he kept his horns relatively steady so he wouldn’t poke the smaller man with them. It was a nice sensation, not nearly as intense as how they had started but very pleasant, especially considering the roughness of the qunari’s tongue.

Mahanon took the opportunity (now that he was able to focus again, for the most part) to look over at Cyrnarel. They looked comfortable and interested in the show in front of them, in contrast to their earlier complaints. Moisture had begun to bead at the tip of their cock, but they kept their hips still and seemed to ignore their own need entirely as they watched the movements of Bull’s tongue.

He yelped as he felt Bull suck hard on his clit again, letting out a louder groan than earlier and noting the flush on Cyrnarel’s face before looking down at Bull’s grin. He was absolutely certain that the man would have had a smug grin if his mouth weren’t otherwise occupied.

“Ahhh, Bull,” he moaned. The pace was fast and his orgasm was going to come way more quickly than desired if he let this go on. “Can we—ah—try something— _oh_.”

He bucked his hips upward, letting out a strangled gasp as Bull removed his mouth, leaving him right on the edge. He swore viciously in elven, knuckles turning white as he gripped the sheets to stop from rubbing himself to completion.

Cyrnarel grinned, teeth showing. “Oh, that’s even better to watch. You look incredible, Mahanon.”

Mahanon let out a breath and smiled at them, watching Bull as he stood up and rolled his shoulders. “Creators, I really should have taken you up on this offer earlier.”

They shook their head with a chuckle. “This is the basic stuff; you’re going to have a hell of a time when you actually give Bull time to plan shit out.” Then a grimace as they wordlessly and helplessly looked down at their own cock.

“You still good?” Iron Bull asked, lightly placing a hand on Mahanon’s shoulder.

He nodded, still breathing heavily. “I’m great, actually.” He looked up at the other man’s eye expectantly.

“Good,” Bull said. “Then lay down.” He pushed the shoulder back, and Mahanon let gravity take him so that he was lying down, the bottom half of his legs still hanging off the side of the bed.

Bull leaned over Mahanon, one hand supporting his weight on the bed and the other going down to his sex, slowly rubbing his clit with two fingers. The elf sighed contentedly; he could deal with slow for a short time. The sounds he made were quieter and fewer, but he nodded encouragingly when the qunari dipped first one, then two fingers inside of him with ease, moving them slowly inside of him and leaving his clit unattended.

He picked up the pace before long, since Mahanon seemed pretty comfortable, and added a third finger with minimal extra effort, eliciting more soft sounds from the man. His tongue lapped at the skin on the elf’s neck, and he let out a number of short gasps at the sensation.

Cyrnarel shifted their weight a bit and quirked an eyebrow. “Flexible,” they murmured appreciatively, biting their lip.

Iron Bull removed his fingers from Mahanon’s hole, then made a motion with his hand. “Get yourself comfortable on the bed; I’m coming up there with you.” A shiver ran through his spine as he went to comply, aligning himself a bit more properly on the bed, which put his head right next to Cyrnarel’s left leg.

The proximity was almost too much for Cyrnarel, and they cried out in surprise when Bull gripped their sides tightly, moving them a few inches away from the other elf. Their nerves felt like they were on fire from the touch alone. “Bull,” they whimpered, suddenly struggling to get words out, unable to stop their hips from moving and seeking contact. They found no relief as he released them, letting out a whine.

Their mouth stayed open slightly as they watched Iron Bull climb up onto the bed, caressing Mahanon’s body tenderly yet firmly and briefly sucking at a nipple.

Mahanon was almost overwhelmed with the attention he was being given combined with the wonderful sight Cyrnarel presented him with, grinning one moment but needy the next. He couldn’t remember being this aroused since he and Dorian had last tried out some new spells in the bedroom.

His eyes widened and he turned his gaze from Cyrnarel to Bull as he felt a prodding at his entrance. The larger man tilted his head, and he nodded, too excited to speak.

Bull pushed into him slowly, the head finding some minor resistance before it slipped in. It felt like ages before he had pushed in all the way.

Mahanon wiggled his hips experimentally once he was hilted. He had never felt so filled before; hadn’t even known it was possible. It was certainly an experience. “Yeah,” he said, voice breathier than he had intended. “That’s good.” No pain, either; just a bit of a feeling of being stretched.

Bull started to move at that, keeping up an agonizingly slow pace for a couple of thrusts, and the elf beneath him growled. “I thought it was Cyrn we were teasing here, not me?”

“If you insist,” Bull replied, moving faster. He took a few thrusts to build up to a more comfortable speed, but that didn’t satisfy Mahanon either, according to the challenging expression he wore, although he was breathing heavier and moving a little bit more.

The qunari took him up on the challenge, thrusting even faster, and Mahanon moaned loudly, arching his back. “Yes,” he grunted, “That is…” He trailed off, favoring sounds to words at this point as Bull pounded into him, the sound of his voice and their bodies filling the room.

Fluids dripped liberally from his hole now, and he lost his voice a few times as Bull hit the perfect spot within him that had him seeing stars each time, the feeling enhanced by the thickness that was filling him. He was so completely swept up in the pleasure that he didn’t notice his orgasm creeping up on him, and the scream ripped itself from his mouth before he was even aware it was his.

Mahanon’s entire body shook. Bull gave a few more fast-paced thrusts before letting himself come, reducing the pace gradually as he rode it out so that neither of them would feel startled by it. Within a couple of minutes, Mahanon lay boneless and dazed on the sheets, and Bull sat on the bed taking heavy breaths.

“Bull,” Cyrnarel moaned again. Their cock was slick with their own fluids and they shifted their hips as much as they could while remaining seated on the bed. “Bull, take me, fuck me. _Fuck_ , you both look incredible.”

Iron Bull grinned at them, moving his position on the bed so he could get closer. He inched his head forward until their noses were almost touching, and then gave them a chaste kiss.

Cyrnarel whimpered, trying to push for a deeper kiss but unable to do so without losing their balance. “Please, just touch me,” they whimpered. “Touch my cock. Let me come, _lath_.”

Satisfied, Bull leaned in to give them the kiss they wanted, wrapping one hand around their cock and tugging it twice. They let out a desperate sob into his mouth as they came, body shuddering at the relief they had finally been allowed.

They mustered up enough energy to crack their eyes open, looking at Mahanon’s peaceful face and almost snorting as they realized he had fallen asleep so quickly. A couple of gasps escaped their throat as they felt the pressure on their arms let up, Bull removing the knotted rope slowly and gently, massaging each arm tenderly for a few moments between each knot. By the time the man was done, Cyrnarel felt about as tired and content as Mahanon looked.

Bull stole another chaste kiss with them, letting his lips linger a while. “You get yourself some sleep, kadan,” he murmured, gently but efficiently washing them with a damp cloth. They blinked—they hadn’t even noticed him leave their side to get it. “I’ll rest later.”

Cyrnarel nodded, too tired to respond with words, and laid down on the sheets, which felt softer than they remembered. Yawning, they snaked an arm around Mahanon’s belly, pulling his back close against their chest. They were fast asleep by the time Iron Bull pulled a sheet over them both, leaving one last kiss on Cyrnarel’s forehead.


End file.
